One kiss leads to Trouble
by RockingCass12
Summary: An Amestris AU , the FMA gang are in high school and Wimry is the new kid. Its a romance fic so you can guess what happens hehe. Have a lookie look!
1. That kiss?

**So here we go! New story up and about:) Don't forget to be awesome fans and keep reviewing and following and favouriting. Fullmetal Alchemist doesn't belong to me and for my other chapters and yadayada. **

**One..two..three.. READ :D**

Winrys POV

"Winry there's a, what do you youngsters call it..., A mixer! There's a mixer in the neighbourhood with some kids from the high school you're going to be in next week Why don't you go?". My granny still doesn't understand I'm shy, uggg, like I can't even talk to the doctor without stuttering. And being the new kid at Central high will be hell. My granny and I have recently moved to Central last week and she's already trying to get me out with random strangers.

I literally only know one person in my school and that's Riza Hawkeye she's a senior this year. My granny was drinking buddies with her late dad, we came down to the funeral and we instantly connected because my parents died too, giving medical attention in the Ishvalin war. I knew how she felt. "Only if Riza is going Granny." I told her. "You can't hang on her the whole year child. You have to mingle." She said. "I'll try" I winked at her and texted Riza.

...(Texting)

R: The mixr is at my bfs house. Must I fetch u?

W:'That wuld be gud, wat must I wear?'

R: A lil party dress, somthing red 2 make ur eyes pop ;)

W: Ur not gonna leave me with any guys? :|

R: Cnt say, if u are clinging on me then yes

W: Haha whateves. Wat time u coming?

R: 7, C u then bye

...

I did have a little red dress but I bought it 2 years ago and it mid high to my thigh. Oh well I don't have another party dress. I curled my straight hair slightly, put on a little mascara and wore black heals

Seven came and Riza was dressed in a aqua blue sparkly party dress it was the same lenth as mine, half her hair was up and she had the charm bracelet on that her boyfriend Roy bought her. We got there and I finally met Roy, he was quite tall and had black hair and onyx eyes. He seemed like a player but Riza had been dating him for two years, if he were she would've dumped his ass. I met Roys Football pals Jean, Vato and Heymans. It was weird I was actually speaking to them so calmly and I was sarcastic and spunky, it just came so naturally. There was alcohol at the party and I a teenager of course had some but did feel tipsy. I went to go sit somewhere but the house was huge! Roys guardian, his aunt, is a very successful businesswoman. I sat in the 'winter lounge' Roy called it. I closed the door behind me and sat down trying to sober up. I heard lots of laughs and ... Yelling? From someone in particular. It went away a little and I heard ther double door open behind me. I turned around and saw a boy around my age with Golden hair and eyes, his hair was long and tied up. He was wearing a red dress shirt, black jeans and superga sneakers. He was really handsome, I instently blushed when I saw him. "I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was in here. Do you mind if I sit in here?, my idiot friends made me a bit drunk." The boy asked. "I-I d-d-don't mind" I said shyly. He sat on the couch with me and his right hand caught my eye, it wasn't flesh. "Is that automail?" I asked excitedly. "Uhh yeah how'd you know?", "My granny is a automail mechanic, and I wanna be one too" I said confidently. "Do you wanna look at it?" He said with a cheeky smile", "PLEASE!" I grabbed his hand. I observed the craftsmanship and the impressive detail. "Good huh? My mechanic comes from Rush Vally and he's the best there" he bragged. "Don't tell me its Dominic", "It is" his smile was heart melting. "Eeeeep! My word he's a legend". "Haha your quite a gear head, by the way my name is Edward" Edward... Wow. "Hey I'm not! And Edward my name is Winry Rockbell and Rockbells are not gear heads only automail enthusiasts" I laughed along with him. From there we could stop talking about the worst things we've ever done, our craziest experiences and our ex's. "You didn't do that to your brother!" I laughed. "He annoyed me that day, what can I say" he laughed back. The giggling settled down and Edward was just looking at me and leaning in closer to me. 'He isn't gonna do what I think he doing?' "Edward don't do something you'll regret" I whispered. "I got a million regrets, what's one more?" He whispered back. "A million and one-" he kissed me, not a tongue wrestle, a gentle but yet passionate kiss. I didn't open my eyes, I closed them and kissed back. He smelt so nice and ... WHAT AM I DOING. I came to my senses and pulled away and ran to the door. "Wait Winry!" Ed shouted. I ignored it and ran to Riza and told her my gran called me to get home quick. Edward found me outside when we were about to drive off. "Tell me that your at Central high, please Winry!" I stayed quiet by Riza yelled "You'll see her when school starts!" And we drove off. "So..." Riza said. "I'll tell you later" I quickly told her. Edward... That kiss was wow. But what happens now?


	2. Avoiding

**Hi everyone sorry for the late update, the internet at my mom's place is really wonky but here's Chapter two. I'm South African so excuse the few mistakes regarding school subjects. I tried basing them on American school subjects, besides alchemy which replaces Chemistry. So again sorry haha enjoy it!**

Winry's POV

"Winry! You're going to be late!" As much as I like to miss school I can't otherwise my Granny would kill me.

"That's the point granny, can't I stay and help out with customers?".

"On your first day of school? I don't think so! Especially now that your high school crush is going to miss you if you don't show up today" Granny said with a smirk.

"Wh-what?" 'How could she have known?' I thought to myself. "I know u have a crush when you blast that racket Blinking something".

"You mean Blink 182" It's true I listen to Blink 182 when I meet a guy, no apparent reason though.

"Yeah Granny Riza told him I'd see him today."

"So what's the problem? You can't be shy forever girl, you have caught many fish before, just be sure he is a good catch" Granny said with a wink.

"Okay granny, I got to leave. Bye Grans!"

General POV

As the blonde left the house she tried to be as invisible as possible. Sporting her favourite black hoodie and tucking her long bright locks into it, putting in her earphones listening to Imagine Dragon. Good day for her to blend in with the clouds covering the sun and just about to rain. As she had reach school she had succeeded in not associating with new people and avoiding the people she had met not too long ago. The person she was truly hiding from was a certain Golden eyed boy with matching long hair. She allusively snuck her way to the front office to collect her school schedule and found her way into Homeroom. Riza and she did meet up after homeroom "So Win what are your subjects? I need to know if you're smart enough to sit at my table" Riza said sarcastically.

"Funny Riza, I take Advanced Biology, Automail engineering, Literature, Cretian (AN: French in the real world) and Calculus. So does that meet your standards" Winry played sarcastically back.

"Sweetie you're over qualified compared to some of our bright sparks" Riza laughed, "but you will definitely come sit with us and not hide in the bathrooms okay"

"Only if you promise to bail me out of there if it gets awkward"

"Deal" Riza said with a smile

Lunch came too fast the weather had brightened up enough to sit outside. Winry had gotten her food from the cafeteria and went outside to the picnic tables spotting Riza, Roy and some others Winry was familiar with and some she wasn't. She slowly reaches the table and placed herself next to Riza. "Hello Rockbell, good to see you again" Roy said coolly.

"Always a pleasure to see you Roy" Winry smiled softly

"Guys you all remember Winry" Roy shouted to His football pals, they all greeted cheerfully in union until a boy next Roy caught interest in who the new girl was.

"Ooops how can I forget to introduce you to the real loud mouth here. Winry this is my best friend Maes, or you can call him by his nickname 'General Pain in the Ass'."

"Your nickname is better Roy, Colonel Jackass" Maes quickly insulted back.

"Sorry Winry about these two knuckleheads. Let me introduce you to the rest. This is Rose here, her twin sister Noa will be coming soon" Riza gestured to a girl with purple bangs (AN: Noa has dark skin and Rose has light, they're fraternal twins) "Hi Winry, wow you're so pretty, oooh sorry sometimes I blurt out what's on my mind. But really it super nice to meet you!"

Rose is usually the very talkative one of the group, her bubbly personality did make Winry smile and feel at ease.

"This is Maes girlfriend and my best friend Gracia" Riza pointed out. Gracia was a quiet soul like Winry. The poor girl was trapped under Maes 'arms to get up and exchange hellos.

"And that's Paninya. You will like her Winry she has two automail legs" Riza pointed out.

"You like automail Winry?" Paninya asked excitedly. Winry nodded at the question.

"Well that's most of us except for Alphonse" Riza sighed

"And Fullmetal" Roy said blankly.

Unaware of Fullmetal's real name Winry shook it off and had started on her lunch and saw a brownish blonde haired boy and green gold eyes approach the table. "There you are Alphonse!" Rose yelled.

"Yeah sorry my Alchemy teacher and I were discussing test schedules" Alphonse explained

"Well anyway Alphonse this is Winry. She's new in Central" Riza introduced

"Hi it's really nice to meet you. What brings you to Central?" Alphonse asked

"My Granny is an automail mechanic and business was really slow in Resembool"

"Automail ey? In that case I should get her details" he said

"Why do you have automail?" Winry asked

"No, it's-" Alphonse was interrupted by a boy walking up to the table and was the same boy Winry had been avoiding the whole morning, Edward.

"There you are Al. I was-" When Edward reached the table he froze half way into his sentence and gawked at Winry.

"Close your mouth Fullmetal you don't want Noa to find you like this" Roy smirked

"She's his girlfriend not his patrol officer Roy" Rose said coldly.

"Gir-Girlfriend?" was all Winry could say. She did manage to move herself from her seat and to run off.

"Wait! Winry!" Edward ran after her and into the hallway.

"Did I miss something?" Alphonse confusingly asked.

Edward was much faster than Winry and grabbed her wrist before she could reach the bathroom. "Let me explain Winry"

"Let go you Jerk!" Winry cried out "How come you kiss me when you have a girlfriend?!" Luckily everyone was outside and not strolling around in the halls witnessing Winry's crying and shouting.

"Listen we were both drunk that night and I didn't intend to kiss you. I'm sorry I took advantage of you and I'm sorry you had to find out that I had a girlfriend" he explained. "Truce" he continued extending his metal right arm.

She gave him a small smile and shook his right hand "Truce, but besides the kiss Ed I really enjoyed talking to you that night, so can we avoid the awkwardness and be friends?" she asked

He smiled back at her "Of course"

They walked back and explained that it was nothing to worry about. Noa had arrived and ran over and jumped onto Ed "Babe I missed you this summer! How are you?" she asked

"A bit lonely but I did make a new friend, Noa that's Winry" he pointed to Winry

"Hi nice to meet you. Oh did you guys meet at Roys?" Noa asked

All Edward could say is "Yeah" Noa was a very pretty girl, she was very nice too but she has a reputation for not being with one guy for long (AN: Gypsy incorporation) but Ed took on the challenge and him and Noa had been dating for 8 months. Winry did envy her and did not hate her for any reason. She knew why Ed didn't elaborate how they'd met. But she did get a pang of guilt for kissing her boyfriend. So should she and Ed tell her the truth or stay quiet and let her find out the hard way?


	3. Someone will get hurt

**AN: Craziness here on my side. Finished preliminaries and doing finals in a few weeks so this chapter was unintentional but I needed to do something besides studying or else go stir crazy! Really enjoying writing this story and all FMA characters as teens :D **

**Another thing my other fics (New Life) chapter will be either be posted by Friday or Saturday.**

**Please review I need to know if I'm doing a good job in providing the best I can, Thanx!**

General POV

The week had flown quickly. With all the adjusting and curriculums put in place everyone including the teachers eagerly awaited the end of the month weekend. It was tradition for the school to hold a kickback at the South City Lake at the end of the month that school starts. The Lake was the best hot spot in Amestris, its beautiful beach resembled one from that of a real ocean shoreline and the boardwalk held all sorts of carnival rides. The sands were soft and white like those of foreign tropical islands you would see thousands of miles from here. The trip was only a few hours but worth it since South City is the only sector of Amestris that's weather never changes. It is constantly 30 degrees Celsius or above (AN: Don't know what it is in Fahrenheit). There were many excited to go and many few having doubts on going including Winry.

Winry having doubts weren't beach related but Noa related. She had been very close to Ed and Al for the past few weeks. After the Monday incident the next day Al invited her over to their apartment to do homework and Winry couldn't deny the younger Elric after he begged for a good 70 minutes. When she came over to the very extravagant apartment which probably coasted an arm and leg _(AN: NO pun intended on poor Ed) _Alphonse explained that their father was a very successful traveling salesman. "Is he not here?" she asked in a low tone.

"Aurego, he'll be gone for a few weeks" Alphonse told.

"Come on Al you know he'll take way longer than that." a familiar voice came into the room. Edward looked annoyed at the mentioning of his father.

"Brother he said this time is different and I believe him" Alphonse quickly responded

"Okay Al whatever you say I just don't want you getting your hopes up again" Ed sighed. He turned his gaze to Winry "So what are you doing here Winry?"

"U-um your brother asked if I come over and do homework" she responded shyly

"Do you mind if I join" the golden haired boy asked

"Of course brother!" Al excitedly answered

The three didn't actually do homework for very long but chatted away until they fed Winry and she had left at 9 pm. Over the rest of the month Winry had learnt deep things that could never be spoken to anyone. The brothers felt like they could trust Winry, likewise for Winry. She found out that their mother died in a car accident with both the boys in it. Ed had lost his arm and Alphonse was in a coma for a years. The boys learned in return that Winry's parents were killed while giving medical care to injured ones in the Ishvalin war, although Winry never kept it a secret. She learnt Alphonse loves cats and Edward hates milk. If they had a cat the poor thing would never have a nice drink.

Alphonse did eventually convince her to come to South city and to ride with him and Ed and to stay in their beach house with them. Her guilt was piling high and didn't want to be near Noa, she knew her and her sister would come and Winry didn't enjoy the idea of traveling in the same car as well as sharing a room with her. Even sharing a room with Rose felt dodgy.

The last Friday of the month came and they left at 4:00pm and got there at 7:00 they air was humid and dense. The weather matched the air and was hotter than any man from Briggs can handle. As expected Noa, Rose and Winry shared a room. The others would be at Roy's summer house by now. It was 11pm and the twins were fast asleep and Alphonse was in the shower, Edward was nowhere to be seen and Winry was sitting on the hammock on the patio admiring the Lake. Edward walks in and startled her. "Sorry" he mumbled

"It's okay. Where were you?" not that she was complaining since she wanted to avoid Ed too on this trip.

"Had a walk" he said bluntly. He sat on outside couch and it was very awkwardly silent. Winry couldn't hold in the question that's been bugging her for 4 weeks. "When are you or we going to tell her? It's been a month since we've kissed and it seems we're both too cowardly to just tell the truth" she whispered. The air grew even denser.

Edward drew a long sigh "I want too, but I'm afraid of will happen after"

"What do you mean by that? She doesn't seem like the serial killer type" She looked at him in the eye and assured him she wasn't playing around

"I'm not that type of person Winry. I'm trying to prevent my own actions in the result of become the person I despise he most… My father. He broke my mother's heart and I don't want to be like him." his head lowered but her anger heightened.

"No, you're not becoming your father you're becoming worse. No person in a relationship should be lied to, especially when it can affect both of them greatly. She'll feel 100 times worse if she hears what happens through someone else. Many would become hurt if she does." she said coldly she then stood up and walked to the sliding door leaving Edwards reaction in a shock, she turned her head slightly and continued "It may be a kiss Edward but we both made a mistake and must correct it so if we don't tell her… if you don't tell her before the end of this weekend I will do it myself" and she left.

Edward put his hands on his face and sighed loudly; he didn't want to go inside and decided to collapse in the hammock. Little did both the stubborn blondes know they had an eavesdropper among them. Rose had listened through the bathroom window after Alphonse finished showering.

"Well they're not getting away with this" Rose said to herself

The morning was beautiful and hot as can be the guys ate breakfast and the girls packed a picnic for the day. Everyone changed for the lake and they'd meet with Riza, Roy, Jean, Heymans, Vato and Paninya at the life guards post. Once everyone had set up tools and umbrellas the guys except Ed and Al went to play beach soccer. Ed and Noa were under an umbrella hand in hand and the girls tanning except Paninya who was more than happy to spray freshman with a water gun. Rose had noticed nothing had been said to Noa and got frustrated. Rose grabbed her phone in her bag and acted. "Oh no" she sounded worried.

"What's wrong" Noa asked

"Come with me Noa it's urgent" Rose stood up, Noa got up too and the two walked to the bathroom.

"Hey guys do you want to play volley ball?" Riza suggested

They all nodded and walked to the guys to tell them. The teams were Roy's team which had Al, Winry, Jean; and Riza's team which had Ed, Paninya and Vato. Breda decided to eat instead. They played for a while and it as Winry's turn to serve until she noticed Noa walking up to her. "Hey Noa wanna join?" she asked. When Noa reached her, she lifted her hand and it quickly whacked Winry's cheek and a hard crack sound followed. Winry completely turned around was on her one knee and holding her cheek, tears were rolling down onto the red cheek which made it sting more.

"What the hell Noa?!" Paninya yelled and ran over to Winry. It seemed everyone else was frozen.

"That's for kissing my boyfriend" Noa said bitterly. She walked up to Edward and continued "Or should I say Ex-boyfriend." with that she went to collect her things and walked off with Rose who looked guilty for tattling and for getting Winry slapped.

Ed had pulled himself from his frozen state and went over to Winry who was now crying, not from pain but from humiliation. "I'm sorry Winry"

"I warned you Edward… I just want to go home now" Winry sobbed

"I'll take you if you want" Ed suggested

"Haven't you done enough Edward?" Riza said walking towards them. "I"LL take her home" Riza said.

"Thank you" Winry whispered. They left to the beach houses to pack and leave. When they left Alphonse walked behind Edward and backhanded his head. "What did you do brother?! You never told me you kissed Winry?!" Alphonse yelled. Ed stayed quite, that was the only answer he could give, Silence. Al sighed and asked another question "Okay why did you kiss her brother?"

"*Sigh* you want to know….. the reason is that I thought and still think she's the one for me. Even at the moment we met I felt it. I denied it for a while now but… *Sigh* You know a week about 3 months before Roy's party I heard Noa cheated on me with Russell Tringhum but I gave her a second chance and didn't love her like I used to and Winry came and she was… wow" Edward explained

"And when we spent time with her…" Al said

"I was convinced that I wanted to be with Winry" Ed continued.

"Well kid you better fix this soon if you really want to her to be yours." Roy told

Ed thought 'That one kiss did lead to a lot of trouble, but to me it felt so right…'

**AN: Just for some clarity. Yeah Noa is an antagonist in this fic sorry to Noa fans but I watched FMACOS and thought she was a cow. And I didn't intend for Rose to look bad, she was Noa's sister ya know, if you found out your family member was being cheated on would you tell? But I like Rose in FMAB so she's a nice person in this fic. As for Ed's accident he only lost an arm in this fic. That's all I need to inform on haha **


End file.
